From DE 10 2005 021 926 C5, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a rotary press has become known wherein the rotor has a lowered annular surface on the outer side, concentric to the partial circle of the die bores, which is limited by an elevated edge on the outer side. The annular surface descends with respect to the upper side of the die plate with a shoulder, the height of the shoulder being at least the thickness of the tablets that are produced with the rotary press. A first deflecting means between the first filling device and the second compression station directs the ejected tablets towards the outer annular surface, so that they can be moved to a discharge channel below the filling device and the compression station that follow up thereafter. Such a rotary press has the advantage that the pressed articles can be fed into discharge paths at arbitrary locations, irrespective of its process equipment. A special drive is not necessary for this. Periphery devices are necessary only at one side of the press. Thus, the space requirements for the installation of such a rotary press, for the periphery devices and possibly for containers are therefore minimal. When thrusting off the tablets towards the lower-located outer annular surface, there is the danger that the pressed articles are damaged in this process. Jamming of pressed articles may occur by the necessarily strong deflection.
The present invention is based on the objective to improve a rotary press of the kind mentioned in the beginning, such that there is less danger for the pressed articles to be damaged. Moreover, the danger of jamming is to be minimised too.